


Labyrinth Fan Fic

by Trxz



Series: Labyrinth [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trxz/pseuds/Trxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since Sarah returned from her adventures in the Labyrinth. If only she could stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labyrinth Fan Fic

The man buried between Sarah’s thighs let out a wet slurping sound. She squirmed ever so slightly readjusting the pillow under her head. She let her hands rest upon her pert breasts where she began pinching and rubbing her nipples trying to bring some passion forth from her body. To no avail. She held her breath, squeezed her nipples, and tried desperately to enjoy the pleasure the man going down on her was attempting to give her. She looked down at him. His close cropped curly brown hair was thinning at the crown leaving more scalp than she found attractive. 

“Poor John” Sarah thought to herself. “Wait.. Was his name John?” Sarah thought for a moment. Now that she came to think of it she wasn’t sure. She remembered he had asked her to dinner after a brief exchange in the Laundromat. She remembered he was a real estate agent but she couldn’t remember if his name was John. It could have been Jim or James. She felt a rush of blood reach her cheeks and found she was even less into the oral than she had been a minute ago. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t any good. He was, she told herself. Any woman on earth would kill for a man to eat her pussy for, she glanced at the clock, God had it really only been 10 minutes? It felt like an hour at least. She felt his tongue ringing her clit. Any normal person, she told herself, would have cum by now. 

From another time a drawling lyrical voice echoed in her ears “But you aren’t a normal girl, Sarah”.

A grunt of annoyance escaped from her throat. Jim, John or James unvacumed himself from her with the sound of a plunger being removed from a stopped up sink. Sarah covered the moment by altering her voice into a grunt of apparent pleasure and pinching her nipples in a very seductive way. John smiled and dove back down south. Sarah felt his mouth fasten over her lower lips. She closed her eyes and waited for the surge of pleasure. 

It did not come. 

Frustration threatened to smother her. Another one, she thought. Another one, another man and still NOTHING. No sensation. No pleasure. No nothing. 

“But you know all you need do.” The drawl said. This time the voice was crystal clear and close. 

Sarah snapped her eyes open and sure enough there he was at the foot of her bed behind John. Her bed was a big old antique. Two large posts connected by wrought iron and topped with iron spheres served as the headboard while the footboard was a smaller version of the headboard. He was perched on the left post of the footboard. His feet curled delicately around the sphere as he crouched there. His magnificent robes made from white feathers and fur fell gracefully behind him. In fact everything about him fell gracefully. His hair seemed to explode out of his head and fall down past his shoulders with grace. His oversized old fashioned poet’s shirt fell open to mid-chest, revealing a glimpse of his perfectly smooth porcelain skin stretched taught over muscles that rippled with strength. His hands rested upon his outturned knees as he crouched on the sphere. Sarah dared not look at his face. But she doubted she could have owing to her direct line of sight of his midsection. He was, as ever, adorned in only the thinnest of materials, something between tissue paper and mist, stretched tight over his legs and crotch. His giant package was clearly visible through the material. Though not rigid his penis was still impressively enormous.

As Sarah stared at his form perched upon her bedpost she mouthed the words What Are You Doing Here?

Jareth put his hand to his ear as if he could not understand what she was trying to say. Sarah grumbled. A sound of concern came from her crotch but she silenced it with a fake moan. 

“What do you want?” Sarah thought to Jareth.

Jareth smiled and Sarah’s eyes involuntarily leapt to it. His smile was brilliant. It illuminated his beautiful face. It made his skin sparkle and his eyes twinkle. Sarah found herself gazing into those eyes. For a long moment Jareth merely held her gaze. When she looked into his eyes she couldn’t help wanting him. Desire flooded her chest. Naked, raw yearning seized her. For what felt like the first time that night she felt the tongue lapping at her clit. She felt its velvety texture. The smallest movement of its’ smooth surface set off a tremor that traveled from her clit through her body to the ends of her fingers and toes. A genuine gasp of pleasure escaped her. 

A satisfied murmur resonated into her pussy. Sarah ripped her eyes away from Jareth’s.

“Don’t do that.” She thought and in her mind she hissed the words. 

This time Jareth answered her out loud. “Why?” John did not notice either Jareth’s words or his presence. 

Sarah thought hissed “Because I said so.”

Jareth laughed and his laugh had substance. It was warm water running over her spine. She shuddered. He answered her “But Sarah you say so many things you don’t mean.”

“I mean this.” She argued in her mind.

Sarah felt a rushing, as if something was flying at her and her clit throbbed almost painfully at the same moment she felt thousands of lips kissing all over her naked breasts and neck. His beautiful voice echoed in her mind “No you don’t.” The sensation was so intense her hips bucked of their own accord. 

“Stop!” Sarah said breathlessly out loud. 

John unsuctioned himself and lifted his head. “What?” he asked her, his face the picture of concern.

“Nothing.” Sarah said as she hastily pushed his face back towards her now wet pussy. But this time she felt none of the velvet. It was simply John’s tongue. 

Sarah exhaled slowly before looking back at Jareth. He sat there exactly the same with a most amused expression playing across his gorgeous face. His beauty unnerved her. She felt dirty. Not because of him but because of how much she wanted him. She ached for him. There were times where she even thought she needed him. 

“So why do you deny yourself?” He asked, having read her thoughts play out across her face. 

Upset for letting her guard slip she retorted tartly in her mind “You know very well why. Because I don’t love you.”

Jareth flashed his brilliant teeth and uttered “Is that all?”

It happened again. She felt his mouth all over her body. She felt his lips tracing the skin of her breast, traveling slowly to her nipples which hardened immediately in response. Her entire pussy convulsed. John was no longer licking her slit. Jareth’s tongue lapped at her causing waves of pleasure to was over her. Just as her clit felt ready to burst she felt John’s tongue return. Her attention followed Jareth as his kisses traveled up to her neck, wracking her body in seizures of pleasure. The swarms of delicate kisses stopped just as they reached her mouth. He made no attempt to make her feel his kiss on her lips but she felt his presence lingering just above them. As if he was an inch away. She could almost feel his warm breath on her face. 

John had mistaken her seizures for an orgasm and detached himself from her crotch. He smiled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was up on his knees, naked. Sarah could see John’s cock was rock hard. 

“Did you like that?” John asked her. His voice dripped pride.

“Uh yeah.” Sarah said suddenly distracted by Jareth standing, balancing with no effort, on the bed post. Sarah could see all too clearly that Jareth was also hard as steel beneath his skimpy tights. 

John’s face fell and Sarah was recalled to her surroundings. She smiled at him to try to cover the awkward moment. 

“Yeah you were great.” She lied.

The smile leapt back to John’s face and he quickly grabbed a condom off the bedside table, fumbling to put it on. Behind him Jareth began to walk impossibly across the ironwork that connected the bed posts. Sarah couldn’t help following him with her eyes. The iron work could never have supported a normal person’s weight. But Jareth wasn’t normal. He was magical. 

Jareth ran his hand through his hair. Sarah followed his movement, entranced by the delicate beauty of that hand. Jareth let the hand move slowly across his chest, downward past his stomach and coming to rest upon the stiffness in his pants. His hand moved very slowly up and down the massive length of it. Sarah’s eyes followed it hungrily. She watched as he stroked his cock beneath the thin material. Sarah’s pussy burned red hot and moisture began creeping down her thigh. 

From very far away Sarah heard her name being called. She shook her head to try to clear it and remember the man in her bed. 

He was looking quite concerned but she smiled and he forgot his troubles. 

“Do you want to lie down?” John asked her, indicating for her to lie on her back. 

Sarah glanced past him to Jareth who was standing in the center of the iron work, filling the whole space between bed and her low ceiling. He had hooked his thumb into the waist band of his pants and was ever so slightly pulling it down. Sarah felt herself being entranced by the minute piece of his skin he had exposed. She shook her head to clear it and said “no. Do you mind if I flip over?”

John looked confused for a second and then hugely happy when Sarah got onto her hands and knees. 

There was a clumsy bumping and thumping behind her and then with a satisfied moan John found his way into her pussy. He wasn’t small, maybe 6 inches, but he may as well have not been inside her for all the notice Sarah took. 

She had gotten on her hands and knees so she could turn away from the inhumanly beautiful man she wanted so badly. But when she settled into the rhythm that John was pounding out on her she opened her eyes to find Jareth's crotch inches from her face. He was leaning against the headboards’ ironwork. His stance wasn’t particularly vulgar. As ever he looked as if he simply belonged there. However Sarah couldn’t help but notice that the bulge in his tights was at the exact perfect height for Sarah to suck his dick. 

Sarah closed her eyes to try to keep control of herself. Because despite the fact that she didn’t love him. Despite what he had done to her, what he had done to her family. Despite all of that she wanted to. She never wanted to suck a dick so badly. She wanted to feel his cock sliding across her tongue. To feel it’s thickness at the back of her mouth. To feel his head pushing itself into her throat. She tried desperately to push these images from her head.

She was having very little luck when she felt Jareth’s delicate fingers running through her hair. 

“Why do you fight your own desires?” Jareth asked her. There was no mockery in his voice now. The mockery was replaced by a roughness. Sarah recognized it. Jareth’s voice was naked with desire. She wasn’t the only one being tortured by her decision.

“Because.” She answered him in her mind half trying to remind herself. “I don’t love you. And I won’t be your conquest.” It seemed a flimsy excuse when at any moment she would die of the desire she felt for him. 

Jareth entwined his hand in her long brown hair. He pulled her head forward till it was millimeters from his rigid cock. Her lips quivered. It took all of her restraint not to leap forward and rip away that skimpy material separating her from real pleasure. 

“But you have it wrong Sarah. You are not conquered. It is I who am your slave.” Even in the position they were in his voice still rang with sincerity. She knew it. She was the one in power here. She told him no and he wouldn’t force her. No matter how much both of them wanted him to.

“I don’t love you.” She countered, breathlessly in her mind. She had never been able to think clearly around him during the best of times. Right now she could barely remember to breathe her desire was fierce. It threatened to rip her apart from the inside out. A beast too long denied. 

She felt Jareth’s hand move beneath her chin. Gently he tilted her head up as he slid to his knees before her until he was face to face with her. His lips as close as she had felt them earlier. She struggled to breathe. She felt his words on her lips. “I love you Sarah.” And then his lips crushed her. They moved frantically on hers and she found herself responding with equal enthusiasm. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue search out hers. They melded together. They didn’t breathe, there was no thinking. There was only the connection they forged, hot as fire, between their lips.

All too quickly he pulled away, breaking the connection. She closed her eyes, gasping for breath, afraid she may black out. Then she heard his voice in her ear “Tell me to make love to you.”

Sarah choked out in her mind a “No.”

She felt his energy shift in a second. There was anger permeating his desire now. Her answer had made his blood boil. He was not used to being denied what he wanted. And never before had he wanted something or someone so much. Nor had he ever been denied so long. She watched all this play out across Jareth’s tortured face. No, she didn’t love him. But she wanted him like no other. She felt her blood itself aching for him. And all the years she had denied herself seemed tangible. All the pleasure she had said no to for so many years seemed to reawaken within her now. The wetness of her pussy had spread to her thighs. Her skin screamed for his touch. This wasn’t want. This was pure unadulterated need. She felt she might die from it.

The words she had fought for so long escaped her lips. “Fuck me.”

Jareth’s’ eyes snapped to hers. The need so clear in them but at the same time he needed to be sure. 

“Tell me again.” He stammered. His body shook slightly as he fought to control himself. 

Sarah looked directly into his glorious eyes. She was tired of fighting it. She didn’t want to fight it. 

“Fuck me.” She said out loud. 

Jareth smiled as a panther must smile when assured a nice juicy meal. Then in a rushing he disappeared from in front of her. Instead she felt John sliding in her pussy. But his grunts and groans disappeared. His cock began to lengthen within her, like it was being pushed in another four inches. It made her gasp. The rough hands that had been holding her hips transformed into a delicate, firm grip. Jareth slammed his cock into her wet cunt. Again and again. He slammed into her so hard she knew she would be bruised in the morning but right now it did not matter. She grinded back against him, trying to push him even further into her aching pussy. His hands moved up her back. One snaked its way into her hair and pulled her head up, holding her firmly upright. The other reached around her chest and began to grab her tits. The feeling was incredible. She no longer felt in control of her body. She was his. And for once she didn’t care. She wanted to be his. She felt the warm pleasure rising in her cunt. Like she would explode. 

She managed to breathe the words “I’m…. gonna….”

But the orgasm reached her before she could utter the word. She felt as if the pleasure was ripped from her. She came so violently that she wasn’t even aware that she was still sliding up and down on his cock, milking every bit of the orgasm that she could. The moment he felt her orgasm crash over her Jareth let himself go too, pumping his cum deep into her belly. It felt fantastic. It felt right. In that moment, as she came all over his cock and he came inside of her, they both felt complete. 

Slowly the orgasm waned and she fought to control her breathing. A voice behind her startled her. “Damn”

She had forgotten John had been the vessel Jareth had merely occupied. His voice had broken the spell. Jareth was gone and she was alone with the man she didn’t even know. Anger lapped at her senses.

John was trying to lie down beside her but seemed to be having trouble controlling his legs. They had the consistency of cooked spaghetti. Though he was grinning ear to ear. Clearly it had been the best sex of his life. He stared at the ceiling and muttered “That…was… INCREDABLE!”

Sarah answered “Yeah” before getting up from the bed. She didn’t want to stay there one minute more with this man. She walked blindly to the bathroom where she sought sanctuary. She went in and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the wall and let it all wash over her. What she had done. Had allowed. She had been so good for so long. But her thoughts were turned aside as her image began to ripple in the mirror. It distorted for a moment before coming back into focus. Jareth peered out at her from the mirror. 

“Come to me.” He whispered. 

“No” Sarah said clearly.

The image shimmered for a moment before disappearing, leaving nothing but her own tormented face staring back at her.


End file.
